Possession
by Pastaaaaaaa
Summary: One Shot / Forceful kisses. Possessive Germany. / Germancest


**Title**: Possession  
><strong>Genre<strong>: General  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Germany/Ludwig&Prussia/Gilbert  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Human names used. Mild language. Still not having a beta.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "Germany forcing Prussia into a kiss. As they go along, Germany gets more and more aggressive and possessive over ever kiss until he's forcing his brother to comply.  
>And by brutal I mean like bruising the lipsforceful kisses/maybe even a little lip-biting that breaks the skin... if that makes sense?" - Another kink meme de-anon

* * *

><p>Gilbert had just been sitting there. Minding his own damned business. Playing Modern Warfare with a certain Russian and absolutely destroying him—himself, too, but mostly the Russian.<p>

West had walked into the room.

Said something.

Gilbert wasn't listening; too busy spamming the fuck out of flash bombs just to annoy the other players.

West probably said something else between the time Gilbert mumbled a half-hearted "Busy right now, sweetie-pie," cackling as if he were the most clever thing in the universe, and when his muscle-bound 'sweetie-pie' approached him.

Still.

He paid no attention to the blonde, even as he hovered behind him.

He sure as fuck wasn't expecting Ludwig's hand to come up and grip his jaw and jerk his attention away from the giant television screen. Nor to find the others lips pressed firmly against him.

The crimson-eyed German melted into the kiss for a heartbeat before remembering his game. He jerked away suddenly, shooing his little brother and returning to find Ivan had mowed him down once and then fucking killed him right after he respawned.

Okay. Maybe he deserved that.

It sounded like West was complaining, but Gilbert's attention was rather focused on the game before him. If he had been listening, he would have heard Ludwig confess to being impressed something could hold his brother's attention for that long.

_Impressed_.

But he wasn't listening. Nor did he acknowledge when West cozied up on the couch next to him. Fucking over-sized, muscular teddy-bear, really. It could be a pain when Ludwig wanted attention and Gilbert _did not _want to give it for some reason or another.

Of course, Gilbert liked a make-out session as much as the next person. And, of course, he _really _enjoyed fucking. Even enjoyed the occasional _love-making_. Ludwig was pretty versatile. But on the _very _rare occasion that Gilbert was occupied by something else, he liked to try to finish that something else.

Ludwig would have none of it.

He _hated _when Gilbert's attention was elsewhere.

So when West gripped his jaw again and pushed him back onto the couch, knocking the xBox controller from his hand and smashing his lips against Gilbert's, Gilbert was not very pleased.

That's not the entire truth.

Gilbert _was _pleased. Until he tried to pull away and West's grip tightened.

The albino grumbled softly, jerking away to scold his baby brother—tell him to not get carried away. But Ludwig immediately kissed him again, deeper this time.

His tongue slipped from his own mouth to stroke softly between Gilbert's lips. He was let in, most passively it seemed, and Gilbert struggled to dominate the kiss from his awkward position on the couch.

The blonde rested most of his weight on his elder brother, lips pushing hard, bruisingly, against Gilbert's.

Sometimes, in fact, most times, this would be okay with Gilbert. But this was a kiss he had no control over, and it was starting to _hurt_. He squirmed beneath Ludwig, trying to pull away again, only to have his lower lip bitten.

An accidental groan resounded from his throat and his cheeks flared up, eyes squeezing shut tightly.

And then West bit even harder on his already kiss-swollen lips and they could both taste blood. A surprised yelp muffled itself in the kiss and Gilbert pushed away again; only his brother was built like a goddamned wall and he wasn't getting anywhere.

West finally broke the kiss and licked the open cut on Gilbert's lip.

The elder brother opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another rough kiss.

He was even starting to become lightheaded from West's demanding kisses.

Gilbert turned his head in an attempt to avoid the _next _kiss, eyes flashing defiantly. Defiant for no reason other than to just be defiant; He didn't get much opportunity to have a 'fight' these days, after all.

But West didn't like that and simply gripped his face again, biting along his lower lip until Gilbert submitted a second time, head spinning.

"Pay attention to me, Bruder." Ludwig whined, surprisingly childishly, against Gilbert's mouth, supporting most of his own weight now.

"Fuck, I thought you were over this shit, West." He laughed, game forgotten.

Ludwig's eyes narrowed towards his brother and he slid his thumb lightly over Gilbert's swollen lower lip.

"Not until everybody knows you're mine." He huffed and bent to kiss Gilbert again.


End file.
